


It's like Drowning - Nov 16, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Purging Our Sins With a Neti Pot, Dark, Gen, Kinda Dark, Memento mori, Nov 16, Poetry, TW: Allusion to Death, TW: Allusion to Drowning, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based off the line from "Purging our sins with a Netipot"Originally just supposed to be about Underwater, but when does my work ever go as plannedTW: Alludes to Dea-h/Dr-wning
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 5





	It's like Drowning - Nov 16, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Original Note/Idea
> 
> Like drowning - you’ll be fine just let it happen  
> \- what if you were fine  
> \- write about underwater
> 
> Do with that what you will

You breathe in.  
You breathe out.  
You take another breath in.  
Sploosh  
The water overtakes you, swallowing your form until all that is left visible is that messy scrap of fur you call hair.  
It laps at the top of your head, till you fall further into its quiet embrace.  
You wait there, as if levitating, for just a second.  
Your limbs twitch, like a small electric shock running through you.  
Your eyes flutter open.  
They dart around  
Everything is so clear, so beautiful  
So blurry  
Up above there is light, streaming through the crystalline waves  
Down below there is dark, an endless pool of black  
You feel entranced by the beauty, how the colors fade  
From blue  
To grey  
To black  
You dare not breathe  
You dare not move again  
You simply fall  
Slowly  
You tilt your head up and stare at the sky  
The vague shapes of clouds make themselves known as brighter blurry spots in the ever changing pelt of sea and sky  
Darker shapes move above you   
They seem to be birds, flying above the waters you rest in.   
Or perhaps they’re small fish  
Everything is blurry, you don’t know  
Whatever they are, they are far away  
And they only get farther with time  
You seem to fall quicker now  
It’s getting darker  
The shapes the shade makes seem spectacular  
It contorts itself into angels, and other creatures of lore  
It takes the form of family too  
The grey seems to welcome you  
You spy an old pet off in the distance  
You imagine it chirping a greeting from its grave  
You smile bittersweetly  
You wish it were with you  
You wish you were with it  
More people pop up, laughing and smiling  
Sobbing and crying  
Living and dying  
Memories all come flooding back  
Can you see the sun anymore?  
You don’t know  
There’s only black

**Author's Note:**

> oop kinda dark. apologies.
> 
> Word Count: 310


End file.
